Nice, Naive, and Beautiful
by AngelWings46846
Summary: This is a sad fic that I thought about writing for a while. I hope you like it, I know it's not that good but it has a message. Anyway this is about what happens when Bubbles sacrifices herself for her sisters safety. Rated T: Language


Nice, Niave, and Beautiful

One-Shot

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended.**

**Boomer's P.O.V**

Why am I the only one who saw it? She could play the part of the joyful girl so well. She knew just what to say to make it seem like everything is okay, when I know it's really not. But why am I the only one who saw? I'm the only one who saw how truly broken she was. I'm the only one who knew how much she was hurting. But now she's gone. She's gone, because of them, _her sisters._ I know it's wrong to blame them but they were part of it. It was really Him who killed her. Killed the girl in blue. A flash of memory comes back to me as I gaze at the fueral.

***Flashback***

"Y-You promise?" Bubbles asked voice shaken up.

She had just fought Him once again on her own because he has her sisters locked up as prisoners, us, the Rowdyruff Boys, playing the guards. And now Bubbles is exhausted, desperate, and just wants her sisters back. And she'll do anything. Even do what Him asked of her. Her clothes are tattered, there are cuts still oozing blood and bruises harming her beautiful face.

"Yes, my dear, you have my word. I will let your sisters go free and never bother this city again if you take their place and drink the Antidote X." Him said in that sickly woman-ish voice, putting a clawed hand up in oath.

"No, Bubbles! Don't do it, it's not worth it!" Blossom screamed at her.

Brick shot a laser beam at her, it hit her side. Buttercup glared at Brick and helped her sister up. But all I was doing was looking at Bubbles face, in utter horror and worry. She unscrewed the bottle of Antidote X that she got away from Him because he planed to do that to her sisters, make them drink it, before she came to save them.

She let some tears fall down her face and looked up at Him, "You have a deal."

Him grinned triumphatly and wickedly as she brought the bottle up to her lips.

"Bubbles! Don't you dare! I'll never forgive you if you do!" Buttercup yelled at her.

Butch smacked her to shut her up, Bubbles gave her a look of love and sorrow rolled into one.

"Then don't. I'm sorry, I love you both very much." then she downed Antidote X.

Him cackled, laughing because he's won. We let the girls go. Blossom and Buttercup rushed to Bubbles' side as her powers drained from her, forever. She drank enough of it to become mortal. She stood back up desipte her pain and her sisters' protests as she walked toward the devil himself.

"We had a deal." she spoke with a firmity I didn't know she still had.

Him ran his claws down her arms, she didn't even hide her disgust.

"That we did, my dear." Him said back.

I should feel and my brothers should feel a victory at finally taking down the Powerpuf Girls but we just can't find it in me to be... happy about it.

We all shared a soft spot for her, she befriended us even though we didn't want her friendship at the time. She gave us a chance. There are few people in this city who would. She gave up her freedom to save her sisters. Now she's a prisoner of the devil. And there is _nothing_ I can do to save her like she saved me.

"Come along, boys. Our business here is done." Him created a portal back to where we now live and we all stepped though.

Bubbles giving one last loving look back at her sisters. Once we were though, Him ordered us to our rooms. But I tapped into my super-hearing to know what he's going to do with her.

"What am I going to do with you, darling?" I could see him circling her like a vulture circling it's prey.

"I don't know, what are you going to do?" she answered sarcastically.

Him gasped, "Oh, I know. I'm going to taste those beautiful lips of yours." I tuned out knowing what's going to happen next. He's going to rape her. And she'll be defensless. I passed my brothers, they know the same thing.

We want to do something, we just don't know what. So, we leave because we don't want to bare wittness to her torture. Months have passed and it's always the same. Him would find amusement in hurting her, tormenting her, torturing her. Then it starts all over agian when she thinks that the last time will truly be the last. I can't get her screams out of my head. Before long she stopped screaming knowing it would be useless because no one is coming to save her... No one...I can't take it anymore. One more whip lash that I hear cutting through her flesh, I'm going to lose it. I'm going to break their contract and get her out of there myself, before it's too late. I should have done it months ago. Him beats her until all of her strength is gone and she fades into the darkness. I told my brothers of my plan and they've agreed to help me getting her to escape. I go at night when Him is off somewere causing terror.

Brick unlocks the cell that she's kept in. It's padded floors and celing like a psyciatric cell. I can hear her faint heartbeat. She's slipping away and I don't think she'll wake up from this. She looks so frail, she's lost a lot of blood.

"Bubbles." I whisper. She flutters her eyes open and gives me a sad small smile.

"Hi, Boomer. Do me a favor? Tell my sisters that I love them and if I had the choice to do it over again that I wouldn't change a thing. Knowing that they are well and safe is all that matters to me. But I'm afraid I can't keep living for them. It's too much to even form words." then she coughed out blood, it got on me but I don't care. All I care about is the girl dying in my arms.

"It was an honor to be your friend, Boomer." then she closed her eyes and let her body relax.

"No! Come back, come back!" I yelled at her as tears of my own fell.

***End of Flashback***

She gave her life for her sisters. If she didn't Him would have had 2 other playthings to torture. She took her place, saving them. And they didn't even say thank you. I did get her out of Him's clutches because I told Brick to tell Him he killed her. Everyone's leaving her funeral. Her sisters are there, the whole city is there. The girl who's loved by all is at rest. Blossom hasn't even shed a tear even though we can all see she wants to crumple up and be with Bubbles. Buttercup is crying, it's the only time I bet the Toughest Fighter will ever cry. I fly down to her tombstone.

"Damn you, Bubbles. Why do you always have to be the hero?" Butch said putting a hand on her tombstone.

"Why do you have to have so much loyalty for sisters who didn't even notice you were in pain before this?" Brick asked her.

As they morned for her, I was staring at what the stone said:

_Here lies Bubbles Utonium. Beloved Sister and Daughter and by all. _

_**Hope is the thing with feathers -**_

_**That perches in the soul -**_

_**And sings the tune without the words -**_

_**And never stops - at all -**_

_**And sweetest - in the Gale - is heard -**_

_**And sore must be the storm -**_

_**That could abash the little Bird**_

_**That kept so many warm -**_

_**I've heard it in the chillest land -**_

_**And on the strangest Sea -**_

_**Yet - never - in Extremity,**_

_**It asked a crumb - of me.**_

A recite of Bubbles' favorite poem by Emily Dickinson. I dropped to my knees and cried. Bubbles, oh, Bubbles. Why did you have to go? I never got the chance. I never got the chance to tell you. To tell you that I love you and that I always have, always will. Damn you, Bubbles. Damn you. Goodbye, love. You've always been so fucking nice, niave and beautiful. I'll never forget you.

**Writing this story was really fun and I hope you all loved it as much as I do writing it. I am honored by all my fans for supporting me in writing this and those who kept motivating me to get this done. Thank you all for your love and support, it really means a lot to me. Now, on to the next story.**

**-AngelWings46486**


End file.
